Loving the Alien
|season=2 |number=7 |image=File:Loving the Alien title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=November 13, 1989 |writer=Janet MacLean |director=Otta Hanus |previous=Seft of Emun |next=Night Moves }} "Loving the Alien" is the seventh episode of the 2nd season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot Tired of hiding underground, Debi McCullough sneaks into the outside world and forms a bond with Ceeto, a rebellious young alien. Synopsis Feeling misunderstood, Debi runs away and meets another runaway, Ceeto. They fall in love, but she discovers he is a Morthren. A cell of alien fighters led by Marcus Crane, a friend of Harrison and Suzanne, is destroyed by Morthren mercenaries seeking a weapon that Marcus has stolen. His daughter Jo is captured, cloned and sent to find her father. Marcus meets the team. They find the runaways in an abandoned movie theater. Debi stops them from killing Ceeto. The cloned Jo leads the Morthren there. In the confusion, Marcus and the clone are killed. The humans flee and the Morthren recapture Ceeto. Debi's grief reconciles her to her mother. Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Adrian Paul as John Kincaid *Denis Forest as Malzor *Catherine Disher as Mana *Rachel Blanchard as Debi McCullough *Eugene Robert Glazer as Marcus Crane *Keram Malicki-Sánchez as Ceeto *Julian Richings as Ardix *Elliott Smith as Dix *Mia Kirshner as Jo *Cal Wilson as Cappy *Louis Tucci as Packrat *Larry A. McLean as Mercenary Episode Crew *Directed by Otta Hanus *Written by Janet MacLean *Produced by Jon Anderson and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Original Music by Harry Manfredini *Cinematography by Maris H. Jansons *Casting - Susan Forrest *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Delphine White Makeup Department *Inge Klaudi - Makeup Artist *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylist *Jordan Samuel - Assistant Makeup Artist (uncredited) Production Management *Lan Lamon - Post-Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Michael Sheehy - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Nan Skiba - Assistant Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Ken A. Smith - Second Assistant Director *Chris Lamon - Third Assistant Director *Terry Ingram - First Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Greg Chown - Lead Set Dresser *Malcolm Glassford - Lead Set Dresser *Bruce Grant - Lead Props *Henry Jesiak - Lead Set Dresser *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *Jon Archer - Dialogue Editor *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Post Audio Supervisor *Don Grundsten - Boom Operator *Dennis Hill - Foley Artist *Anthony Lancett - Sound Effects Editor *Tom Mather - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Mark Wright - Dialogue Editor Special Effects *Nancy Howe - Prosthetics Assistant *Andrew Kenworthy - Prosthetics Designer Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Christopher Bonnière - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jon Cassar - Camera Operator *Duane Gullison - Generator Operator *Joel Guthro - Assistant Camera *Jeff Hohener - Second Assistant Camera *Michael Iwan - Grip *Scott Keates - Grip *Alan Lennox - Best Boy *Bruce Macaulay - Still Photographer *Michael "Flash" McDonald - Electrician *Steve Morrison - Electrician *David Moxness - Gaffer *Daniel Narduzzi - Key Grip *David Pamplin - Best Boy Grip *Glen Treilhard - First Assistant Camera Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress *Gina Mandelli-Rossi - Assistant Costume Designer Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Film Transfer Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Director of Post-Production Location Management *Emanuele "Manny" Danelon - Location Manager Music Department *Steve Cohen - Composer: Main Title Theme *Music performed by Harry Manfredini *Fred Mollin - Composer: Main Title Theme Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator *Jeff Steinberg - Picture Vehicle Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *James F. Breithaupt - Production Accountant *Kathryn Buck - Continuity Supervisor *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Deborah Nathan - Script Consultant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Regina Robb - Production Coordinator *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744039/ Loving the Alien] at IMDb *Antithesis: Loving the Alien (War of the Worlds 2×07) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes